


Do It For the Party (Quinjet)

by CatrinaSL



Series: Three Things [17]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fate, First Kiss, Kissing, Pin Cushion, Quinjet, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, School Reunion, Slow Dancing, Three Things, Umbrella
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 22:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13086225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Darcy met her long-term boyfriend Clint on a rainy New York day. At least... that's what she's telling everyone at her high school reunion.





	Do It For the Party (Quinjet)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thestanceyg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestanceyg/gifts).



> thestanceyg prompted pin cushion, umbrella, fate.

Darcy smiled the biggest fake smile of her life and clung to Clint's arm for dear life.

"Yup, he just reached out and caught my umbrella before it flew away!" she said for the sixteenth time.

"It was like fate!" Clint added for the sixteenth time.

Cue the Scooby Doo laugh.

"Can we go now?" she hissed after the ancient home ec teacher, who had only remembered Darcy as 'the girl who made the voodoo pin cushion,' had wandered away.

"Tony said twenty minutes," Clint hissed back.

Darcy looked at the huge clock on the wall over the basketball hoop. "It's only been fifteen," she groaned.

"Why are we here if you don't want to be?" he asked.

"I forced Jane to go to hers two years ago, so she was haranguing me, and then  _ Tony _ heard and started haranguing me..."

Clint nodded. "I get it."

"Speaking of getting it..." Darcy pulled Clint onto the dance floor to avoid the girl she'd had a crush on in biology class sophomore year. "What did Tony promise you to get you to come with me?"

"Party quinjet," he replied easily, swaying with her even though it was obvious that he had no idea what he was doing.

"Is that—"

"Like a party bus except airborne? Yup."

"I want to go to there," Darcy told him, giggling as he spun her sloppily and then reeled her back in.

"I might know someone who could get you on the list," Clint said with a laugh.

The music changed; a slower song, and Clint pulled Darcy closer. They danced for a while, burning time off their twenty minutes in far less agony than they had anticipated. 

"Hey Clint?" Darcy said into his chest.

"Mmm?" he hummed.

"Thanks for coming with me, party quinjet or no party quinjet."

Clint tilted back to look down at her. "Anytime, Darce."

Darcy smiled at him, and as the song came to a close, Clint leaned closer and brushed his lips over hers.

"What was that for?" she asked, trying not to blush.

"Your ex is watching us," Clint told her.

Darcy licked her lips and grinned. "Oh, yeah?"

Clint nodded. "Yeah, I mean... it  _ looked _ like your ex."

"Don't slack off, then, Barton," she said. "Gotta earn that party quinjet. Now do it again, and try to make it look real this time."

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt a Three Things fic!](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSf7S2MbkK0CxVHMG3kF8CD6fYqD0zwY-J6MqLb21nmFyRpE4w/viewform)
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/168775970368/do-it-for-the-party-quinjet)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
